


All it takes is Patience

by orphan_account



Series: All It Takes [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M, Rimming, T-Cest, turtle-cest, turtle-tots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2nd part of the 'All It Takes' series. </p><p>1st: All It Takes Is Trust</p><p>Mikey and his family have some rough times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All it takes is Patience

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to make a series of one-shots to make up the All It Takes series, but with a big, bang ending. What do you think?

 

"Say Dada!"

"Maa."

"No. Dada, not Maa."

"Maa."

Raphael stared down at the golden-eyed little girl sitting in his lap, a frown set on his face.

The stony look he sent his adopted daughter only served to amuse her even more, setting her off on a trill of giggles and garbled words.

Leo, ever the wonderful uncle, had gotten Kaida and Haruko to start calling Raphael "Mama." As cute as it was, it was a great blow to Raph's manly pride, and that was just a bad thing in itself.

Ever since Mikey had found the babies 12 months previous, Raph had diligently cared for them as their 'Daddy' figure, while Mikey gladly took the 'Mommy' position.

Raph caressed the little girl's cheek and marveled at how much she had grown in just the year that they had been together.

Donnie was able to estimate the baby turtles' ages, and he guessed that Kaida was roughly a good 8 months behind her brother in bodily growth, making her about 7 months old when Mikey found her, while her brother, Haruko, was 15 months old.

At first Raphael was very nervous about being a parent, once the reality of it hit him… which happened at about 2:00 a.m. when Kaida started crying because she was hungry. That locked it all in place for him. He was officially a parent.

Raph wished he was more like his mate, Michelangelo. Mikey was always so happy and confident about everything. He poured his entire heart and soul into being the perfect mother, which he nearly was.

There was that one time that he misplaced Kaida when she was napping. But he later discovered that he had accidentally covered her in laundry on the couch. She was okay though, still sleeping away when he found her.

Anybody with working eyes could see that Donnie and Haruko had formed a special connection. The little tyke loved his scarlet-eyed uncle, even going so far as to pass up other people to be held by the genius.

Haruko was actually in the lab with Donnie just then, playing with a pile of blocks that Donnie had gotten from April for him.

Just as Haruko formed a special attachment to Donnie, Kaida had formed a similar bond with Raphael. Though neither passed up a chance to be held by their 'Mommy'.

"Maa!"

A small fist repeatedly punched at Raphael's plastron, pulling him out of his thoughts and making him smile at the pouting baby sitting in his lap.

Kaida did not like being ignored.

Raphael had always wondered what a girl mutated turtle would look like, and his baby girl was beautiful. Her emerald skin was just a tad greener than Raph's own, while her golden eyes sparkled like stars in the night.

She was also the naughtiest thing Raphael had ever encountered.

"Dada," he said, completely blank-faced as she pouted at him.

Her lower lip poked out, clearly visible from under her little beak. She clutched her little doll to her chest and her golden eyes shone will tears.

Raph bit his lower lip to stifle a laugh that threatened to erupt out of him. She was truly the naughtiest thing alive… she even knew how to pretend to cry! It was ridiculous! Adorable, but ridiculous.

He sighed in defeat as her lower lip quivered and fat tears rolled down her chubby cheeks. He wrapped her up in his arms and stood up, still cuddling the little girl against his plastron.

She had snuggled her beak into the crook of his neck and was very quiet, the only sign of her life being her steady breathing.

He walked into the kitchen where he found exactly what he thought he would; Mikey getting ready to make supper.

"Hey, babe," Raph said as he pulled out a stool with his foot and sat down, catching the younger terra's attention and earning himself an excited wave.

"Hi, Raphie." Mikey leaned towards his mate and greeted him with sweet words and a warm kiss. "Is baby girl asleep?" He asked, peeking at Kaida's face. "Aww, she is." He placed another kiss on the baby's head and then went back to his supper preparations. "Is Haruko with Donnie?" he questioned, looking over his shoulder at Raph.

"Yeah, they're playing with blocks."

"Uh-huh..." Mikey nodded. "That's nice that he gets some bonding time with his uncle."

Raph could hear something slightly off with his mate's voice. He was going to inquire, but his lips curled into a smirk when he saw Mikey's tail peeking out from under his shell, untucked and inviting.

The little bastard was horny.

Raphael wanted to laugh out loud, but he didn't want to startle his mate. Instead he cleared his throat and made a very big show of leaving the kitchen.

He knew that Mikey would be disappointed, but he couldn't exactly make a move on his brother while holding their daughter.

He hurried to his room he shared with Mikey and laid Kaida on their bed, tucked her in, and then hurried out.

He made sure to make a side-stop and warn his brothers to not come in the kitchen for a while. They happily agreed, and Raph snuck back to the entrance of the kitchen and peeked in to see Mikey cutting something up, a dejected slump to his shoulders.

Raph snuck into the kitchen, employing all of his ninja stealth to sneak up behind his distracted lover and grab his still untucked tail.

Mikey squeaked in surprise and nearly whirled around, but Raph grabbed him and held him in place with his other arm as the first squeezed and stroked Mikey's tail, pulling an immediate and delighted churr from the younger terra's lips.

"Raph, w-what are you doing?" Mikey asked, his voice hitching as Raph squeezed extra-hard on his thick tail, the action sending sparks of pain and pleasure radiating up his spine and down to his toes.

"You," Raph answered with a leer, leaning over his mate's shoulder to lay a bite along the bottom of Mikey's leaf-green jaw. "I'm doing you."

Heat flooded Mikey's cheeks and stood out spectacularly against his light-green skin, making him even more embarrassed. The words, said in that deep, husky voice, were so arousing that it nearly hurt.

Raph knew that Mikey had a thing for dirty talk, and he could tell that his little brother was trying desperately to contain his arousal. The hot-head always found it a fun pleasure to make the youngest terra come apart at the seams because of desire, but this time he could tell that his mate had been waiting a while for this, and he didn't want to make him wait any longer.

"We're in the kitchen," Mikey whispered, peeking around as much as he was allowed to see if there was anyone there.

"Then we can bake up something good," Raph sniggered at his own words.

The hand that was holding Mikey in place slipped down the front of the orange-banded turtle's plastron, gently adding pressure to the sensitive center line as he moved his hand further down, until his fingers ghosted over the slick, swollen slit that hid his mate’s pride.

He stroked the wet slit gently and was rewarded with a shuddering churr from his mate as Mikey's erection was freed into Raph's rough palm.

Raph began stroking his lover's tail and his dick simultaneously, sending shock waves of pleasure through the smaller terra's body.

He leaned forward and nosed at Mikey cheek until the younger turtle turned his head and Raph stole his lips in a burning kiss.

Mikey's entire body was weak and quivering. He went limp against his hot-headed brother's body as Raph's tongue plundered his mouth, exploring every inch of the wet cave.

Mikey clasped his lips around Raph's tongue and sucked on the thick muscle in a act of total submission; knowing just how much it turned Raph on. The proof of that was rubbing against his lower carapace as Raph stroked him.

He nearly cried out when he felt himself being lifted off of the ground and placed on his ass on the island. He gave Raphael a curious glance, but didn't question his mate's choice, mainly because his throat ran dry when he watched his older brother kneel between his spread legs.

"Lay back." The throaty demand was hypnotizing and Mikey found himself obeying without thought.

For a moment there was only silence, but then Mikey felt a hot breath whisper over his fluttering entrance and his entire body tensed up…If it was possible, his erection grew a little longer and he cried out when a wet, warm object painted a thick stripe over his quivering hole.

He churred loudly, not bothering to be quiet, seeing as everyone already knew that they were having sex. This had only ever happened once before and Mikey wasn't gonna lie, it turned him on like a flashlight.

A breath of cool air over the wet spot made Mikey moan out in a pleasured pain. It felt so strange yet so good.

Raphael could see that his lover was close and he didn't want to fool around anymore, so he went right for the kill; shoving his tongue directly into Mikey's sweet little ass, lubing it properly with a liberal amount of saliva as he fucked his baby bro with his tongue, delighting in the churrs and moans coming from the younger terra's lips.

A sneaky grin appeared on the older turtle's lips when he realized that his mate's entrance was already stretched and slick for him.

He stood back up and leaned over Mikey, pulling the leaf-green turtle up and claiming his lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

"You always think of everything," Raph teased, pulling away as he gripped the throbbing shaft that hung, heavy and wanting, between Mikey's spread legs.

Mikey just blushed and nibbled his lower lip as if considering saying something else.

Whatever words he might have been going to say, they flew out the window when Raphael grasped his hips and pushed into him in one smooth, fluid motion.

A soundless cry parted Mikey's lips as he was completely filled by his lover. A churr soon followed that and a few more after it.

Raphael loved to watch his mate go crazy from their love-making; to watch him squirm and writhe, churring and moaning until he reached completion. It was a beautiful thing to behold.

Without so much as a warning Raph slipped out and plowed back into his mate's tight heat, relishing in the feeling of the silken walls grabbing at his throbbing cock as he set a quick pace to his thrusts.

Deep churrs rolled off of his tongue as he was repeatedly encased within his beautiful mate's sweet ass.

He saw Mikey holding up his upper body on his elbows, his head hanging back and his mouth open in a silent cry of pleasure. The sight itself nearly had Raphael blowing his load, but he was able to hold on by grounding himself.

He grabbed the back of Mikey's head and pulled him forward into a deep and passion-fueled kiss, churrs from both getting lost in a tangle of lips and tongues as both peaked simultaneously and tumbled over the edge of ecstasy; riding out their orgasms in a deep, loving kiss.

Mikey slowly came down from his high, though his body was still tingling and light with the afterglow of his orgasm. He looked up at his hot-tempered brother and laughed. "I swear this has got to be one of the strangest desires I have ever indulged in," he said, seeming to be very proud that he was expanding his vocabulary.

Raph just smirked and shook his head in amusement. "I should've known you'd want to do it on the kitchen table," he sniggered, winking teasingly at his mate.

"I'm pretty sure it's one of the only places that hasn't been marked by Donnie and Leo's scent," Mikey explained, earning a long round of laughter from Raphael.

"You really think the genius is still trying to have kids?" Raph asked, keeping up the conversation merely for the sake of being able to feel his mate around him for a little longer.

"Yep, I do."

"Do you think it'll ever happen?"

"Probably... Maybe? Donnie's brilliant, he can do anything."

Raph just chuckled again and relinquished his hold on the younger terrapin, slipping out of him and letting his member retreat to its pocket.

Mikey clung to Raph's arms as he got off of the island, his knees nearly buckling when his feet touched the ground. He felt happy, sated and loved. He leaned against the bar for a little bit to get his bearings, releasing Raphael in the process.

Mikey heard the sink running, but didn't bother to look. A little bit later he felt a wet rag rubbing over his inner shell, wiping away the splatters of his own cum that whitewashed his toffee-colored plastron.

He smiled down at his brother as the rag ran carefully over the shrinking slit that housed Mikey's once-again-hidden dick.

Raph's leaned up and kissed Mikey again, their clean shells rubbing together with a satisfying grind. "I love you, Babe," Raphael said quietly as his lips parted from Mikey's.

"Love you, too," Mikey whispered, nuzzling his beak against his red-banded lover's.

"Are you gonna finish supper?"

Mikey's eyes flew open and he gasped. "Oh yeah!" He slipped away from Raphael and, after washing his hands, went back to fixing the food. "You distracted me."

Raph wiggled his eyebrows and winked. "And you loved it."

Mikey just turned away to hide his smile from his older brother's glittering eyes. He knew full well that he loved it, and Raph did too.

Raph bit back a curse and a yell when something grabbed onto his leg. He looked down and saw big, violet eyes staring back up at him. A smile stretched unbidden across his face and he leaned down and scooped up his boy.

"Hey there, Ruko," he said, nuzzling the toddler's cheek. "I suppose Uncle Donnie sent you to spy on us," he chuckled when the little terra pointed at the doorway and babbled something.

"If you're gonna spend so much time with him, you should teach him how to talk," Raph said to Donnie as the olive-skinned turtle walked into the kitchen.

"I'm trying," Donnie said, walking over to the fridge and getting a bottle of water out of it. "But it's difficult enough just learning to speak, let alone learning a language that you're not naturally supposed to speak."

"I guess that's true."

The olive-green terra sat down at the island. "It's a little more difficult when Leo keeps trying to steal him and teach him ninjutsu," he said loudly as a tease when the afore-mentioned turtle walked into the kitchen, shining with sweat and panting slightly.

Leo caught the words and laughed, dodging a kick from Raph as he passed the red-banded terrapin. "He's gotta learn some time," the forest-green turtle said, opening the fridge and rummaging around. He let out a disgruntled sound when he was unable to locate what he wanted.

He straightened up and looked around at his brothers. "Guys, where did my water bottle g-" He stopped and smirked when he saw Donnie holding the desired object, a seemingly innocent look on his face.

If Leonardo knew anything from his relationship with Donnie, it was that the olive-green terra was anything but innocent.

He skirted around the island and slipped onto the stool next to Donnie's. "That's mine," he purred, leaning over and nuzzling his mate's neck lovingly.

"Finders keepers," Donnie murmured, tipping his head to the side and exposing more of his neck to his eldest brother, who took the offering gratefully, nipping and biting at the smooth skin.

"Jeez, you guys, get a room," Raphael grumbled, putting his hand over Haruko's eyes and averting his own gaze from his brothers.

"You're one to talk," Leo said, detaching his mouth from Donnie's neck, leaving behind a rapidly purpling bruise. "I can _smell_ you guys all over in here." He grimaced in a teasing way at his younger brothers.

Mikey just giggled from where he was bending over and getting stuff out of the oven.

Raphael, on the other hand, smirked at his immediate older brother. "Well, _you_ are one to talk when it comes to that," he taunted. "You and Donnie have your scents almost _everywhere_ in the lair."

Leo smiled proudly and nuzzled his mate's neck again. "Well, we smell better than you, so it's a good thing."

Raph's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're lucky I'm holding my kid, or you'd be so dead right now for lying like that."

Haruko chirped loudly seemingly as an agreement to his father's words. Raph looked back down into his adopted son's eyes and smiled. "See? Even Ruko thinks me and Mikey smell better than you guys."

Mikey, who had been quietly getting plates of food, suddenly set them at the table, interrupting the mini-war going on between Raph and Leo.

"I'm gonna go bring Splinter his supper, and then get Kaida up," Mikey said, kissing Raphael on the cheek. "If she sleeps much longer, she'll be up all night long."

The emerald-green terrapin absentmindedly nodded his agreement to Mikey while he concentrated on trying to feed Haruko a bite of warm pizza.

The leaf-green turtle took a plate of pizza and cup of tea and left his family in the kitchen as he walked to the dojo and Master Splinter's bedroom.

He knocked lightly on the slightly ajar door and walked inside when a muted "Come in" sounded from the pitch blackness within.

"Hello, _Sensei_ ," Mikey said, using his spiritual energy to locate his father in the dark. He set the plate on a small table and switched on the lights, illuminating the room and revealing the form of his father stretched out on a long mattress that they had been lucky enough to find.

"Hello, my son," the aged rat said, not even trying to disguise the weariness in his voice.

During the final battle with Shredder, Splinter had been wounded very badly. It would have been fatal, but Donnie never gave up; working tirelessly for hours on end; going days without sleep, just to make sure that Splinter stayed alive.

By the time Splinter finally stabilized, Donnie had worn himself so thin that he couldn't even see straight, let alone care for another person. If it weren't for Leo making sure he slept and ate well, the genius probably would've collapsed from exhaustion or starvation.

It had been only a few months previous that the resident genius/family doctor deemed Splinter in good enough shape to be moved from the lab/makeshift doctor's office, to his own bedroom, the only place he had been since then.

Mikey regularly brought the little ones in to see their grandfather, not wanting them to grow up without knowing him. Splinter was always in good spirits when the tots were around, the little tykes helping him to relive some of the happier memories of raising his sons.

"Are you hungry?" Mikey asked, carefully placing the cup next to the plate and looking to his father. He felt a deep pang of sadness when he was met with weary brown eyes. Those eyes showed more sorrow than any person should ever have to endure.

"Thank you, Michelangelo," Splinter said in his usual voice; a slow, exhausted drawl. He cleverly evaded the question and dismissed the leaf-green terra in the same words; a talent that he seemed to have perfected during his recuperation.

It hurt all of the brothers to see their father in such a state.

Mikey stood and left without another word. He shut the doors behind him and released a heavy sigh when he was out of Splinter's earshot.

He knew that everything that had happened in their sensei's life was finally catching up to him. First losing his wife to death and his infant daughter to Shredder... Then losing his humanity. For so many years those burdens weighed upon him, no amount of meditating could push away his sadness and guilt.

It seemed as if life was taking a turn for the better when it turned out that Karai Oroku was actually Miwa Hamato, and she came home to him, but even that could not last... The final blow: the last bit of Splinter's walls came crumbling down when his daughter sacrificed her own life to save him, when she was cut down just like her mother, by the same man who killed her mother, protecting the same man from Shredder's evil.

Everyone took Karai's death hard, even now, six months later, it still darkened their days to think about the life and love lost with her.

Mikey pulled himself up out of his thoughts and tried to lock away the hurt that had arisen with his father's subtle, yet abrupt dismissal.

He suddenly realized that he was standing outside of his bedroom, staring wistfully at a door sign, the absurdity of it brought a bubble of laughter out of his chest; clearing out the depression in the process.

He opened the door and padded into the room. He quietly made his way over to the bed and smiled down at the baby girl lying on top of it. Kaida was upside down in the bed with the blankets covering up the upper half of her body, while her chubby, little legs were out in the air.

He smiled fondly and carefully scooped her up into his arms, his heart melting into a puddle of goo when she snuggled into him and chirped happily.

Mikey could not stop having that reaction when the babies clung go him, and he didn't think he ever would.

He smiled sweetly down at his baby girl and a small sigh crossed his lips. Times weren't exactly great right now, but they would get better.

He just had to wait and see.

 


End file.
